


Never Let Me Go

by teddybearbundy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybearbundy/pseuds/teddybearbundy
Summary: This was written for a HeadphonesOn!Fiction challenge on VF.My song was Never Let Me Go by Florence + The Machine.Sherlock Holmes learned that you love him and he admits his feelings back to you.This is a short piece after having not written for a while, so I am sorry if its not as fluid as it could be.





	Never Let Me Go

Sherlock isn't the best at expressing himself in ways that most people could understand. He is himself and there wasn't an off switch for the way his mind works. When he is with you, it brings a sense of curiosity to his mind. You are the one thing in his life that gave him a moment to think in a new way. You are a puzzle to him. He wants to understand why you do what you do or why you keep coming to see him and why you say the things you say to him. You are this beautiful oddity in his life, that leaves him speechless. 

But one day, you didn't show up to see him like you normally did. You were afraid he would never understand your feelings for him. The lack of your presence made him a little nervous, confused. He spent that day in his living room, tea ready at the waiting (which he would remake every so often so it was hot and ready when you walked in). But you never showed up and he was left, sitting on his couch, racking his brain about what was going on. 

The next day, it was the same thing, only to leave him to his thoughts and Watson trying to convince him to take a case to ease his mind. To Sherlock though, you were now a case to him, a worry in the pit of his stomach that he needed to solve and soon. He feared if he didn't solve this issue, you'd vanish from his life forever. It is a fear that makes his stomach ache. It causes his leg to bounce slightly as attempts to sit still. He taps his fingers in thought. His mind race through the way you were around him, all the things you ever said or did. 

He thought about the way you would gently touch his arm or fix his coat. He missed the way you made his tea or the look of worry on your face when a case got dangerous. He never understood why you worried about him so much, until Watson looked at him one day, finally having enough of this mess and said: "She loves you, Sherlock." 

Sherlock furrowed his brow slightly but didn't speak. Could Watson be right? Were you in love with him? He went back over everything in his mind again and again before it clicked. A look of relief crossed his face, mixed with a sense of worried. He was quick to push himself out of his chair and grab his coat, throwing it around him and leaving Watson there without so much as a word to where he was going or a goodbye. 

He knew where you would be and when you would be there and right now he had never been more determined to get to you in his life. Sherlocked pushed his way into your place of work, pushing past the people around him, calling your name out before he found you, watching you turn around to look at him. He looked down at you slightly, his eyes filling with a mix of emotions. This would be a big step for him, but it was a step that he was ready to take to see you back in his life like had been. He needed to feel you touch his arm again. To fuss over him slightly. 

You open your mouth to speak, but he doesn't quite let you out of fear of rejection, he looks at you and say: "I love you." The words hit you like a truck. You feel your heart pounding in your chest and you start to shake slightly. People around are watching you and Sherlock is looking at you like his life depends on how you react to him. Your eyes search his face and you let out a shaking breath, your guard slowly lowering to him you reach forward and gently touch his arm. Sherlock looks down at your hand, a sense of relief washing over him. He reaches forward, taking your hand pulling you into a loving embrace. He takes his fingers and places them under your chin, lifting your head to look at him, his lips locking with yours in a deep, needing, kiss.


End file.
